


Come My Way

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwa-chan comes home from work frustrated, Oikawa knows just what he needs to do to get his lover's attention. In spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kusokawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusokawa/gifts).



> AH OK so this was inspired by a twitter conversation today between Kusokawa and me, with "Come My Way" by Fetty Wap as the inspiration (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvu0Q4Cl7pU&app=desktop). This is pure unadulterated smut, btw. Enjoy!

Oikawa’s brain was tired. He’d spent the last few hours reviewing tapes and checking numbers, holed up in his office at the apartment as he got all the data together to send to his boss. He loved his job, but sometimes it drove him nuts. At least he could spend the day in his bunny slippers.

Most days, he could even lounge around in his underwear.

He was wearing a suit right now though, waiting to see if his boss would want to video conference him in. It was a 50/50 shot and he didn’t want to blow it.

Sighing he sat back in his chair, playing with the end of his tie and hearing the door to the apartment open. Outside the door Iwaizumi yelled out a greeting. It made Oikawa smile, though he didn’t respond because his phone rang at just that moment.

“This is Oikawa. Yes. Yes sir. Thank you sir. I will, sir, you have a nice weekend as well.”

Score.

Reaching up he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his nose, sighing as relief flooded through him. This part of the project was over, and he was free to do what he liked.

And what he liked...

He examined his glasses thoughtfully, then placed them on the desk and got up.

Sauntering out of his office he leaned against the entryway to the den and watched Iwaizumi. “Welcome home,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi grunted a response, frowning at the television. News. Oikawa hated the news nowdays, all politics and bullshit. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, testing the waters again. 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips but didn’t look over, making Oikawa narrow his eyes in response. Ok, so someone had riled him up. Someone not Oikawa, or else Iwaizumi would be up and in his face right now. Well, someone not Oikawa because Oikawa hadn’t done anything worth Iwaizumi being upset over, at least not lately, not really. 

There was a part of Oikawa who wanted to figure out who exactly had pissed Iwaizumi off and make them pay. Slowly. With a good bit of petty vindictiveness thrown in.

Another part of him, however, just wanted Iwaizumi’s attention.

And, as usual, that was the part that won out. He’d get the real story later. 

Frowning, he strode into the room and bent over, grabbing the remote off the couch next to Iwaizumi and stepping back to change the input.

“What the hell, Shittykawa, I was watching that -”

“It can wait.”

They stared at each other. For a moment Oikawa thought Iwaizumi would launch himself up off the couch but he just sat there sulking. It gave Oikawa a moment to think through what he wanted to do. 

One thought in particular stood out from the rest.

He smiled, seeing Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in confusion as Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. He turned around, setting the remote and the phone over by the television as the first few tinny notes of a song came through the speakers. Hips moving from side to side with the slow beat Oikawa looked over his shoulder, noting that Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention to the television anymore.

He wasn’t paying attention to anything, anymore, except for Oikawa’s ass.

Perfect. 

Oikawa had been listening to the song over and over as he worked. It wasn’t his usual style but something about it had appealed to him. He was fairly certain he’d never listen to it again without remembering this moment right here, right now.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled at the knot of his tie, glancing back every so often to see if Iwaizumi was still paying attention. 

No danger of that changing anytime soon.

He turned around with the beat, watching as Iwaizumi’s gaze followed his fingers as they slid up his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. Oikawa loved the power he felt when that gaze was on him, drinking in the sight of every inch of revealed flesh even though Iwaizumi had seen it all countless times before. Fingers brushed over marks Iwaizumi had left a few nights before, and Oikawa was rewarded by the flash of possessiveness in his boyfriend’s dark eyes.

He was the only one who could do this to Iwaizumi, and he loved it.

Curling his lips into a smile he left his shirt on, hands sliding down the skin of his chest to flick open the button of his pants. 

Iwaizumi almost rose off the couch in anticipation. 

That was lovely.

Chuckling Oikawa turned around, dancing closer, looking back and watching as he let his ass rock from side to side right in front of Iwaizumi. Tsking he slapped away the hand that lifted from the arm of the couch.

“No touching, Iwa-chan,” he scolded. “You know the rules. Or do you want me to tie your hands back?”

Iwaizumi looked up at him, annoyed for a moment, but the hand went back back down.

Smirking Oikawa rolled his hips, unzipping his pants and slowly bending over as he slid them down his legs. He could’ve sworn he heard a groan escape Iwaizumi’s lips as Oikawa’s navy-blue boxer-briefs were revealed, which said a lot about how frustrated he was.

Good.

Oikawa planned on making him even more so.

Stepping out of his pants he turned around again, crouching down with the music and placing his hands on Iwaizumi’s knees and surveying the effect he was having on his lover’s body.

“Not fair,” Iwaizumi ground out.

“I can stop if you want me too,” Oikawa said, tongue tracing his lips in a way that Iwaizumi could not look away from. 

Iwaizumi didn’t answer in words, just watched as Oikawa’s hands slid up his thighs, moving out to tug his hips forward. Rocking back Oikawa slid up onto Iwaizumi’s lap, rolling his hips in a way that would’ve pressed their erections together if he’d been just a few inches closer.

As it was, it was just a tease.

Oikawa liked to tease.

He barely even noticed when Iwaizumi’s fingers grabbed the tail end of his tie. Might not’ve noticed if not for the barely-concealed threat in his lover’s eyes as he looked up at Oikawa. That look sent heat spiraling all the way down to his core.

If he could get Iwaizumi to snap -

Fuck that would be amazing.

Lifting up on his knees he raised his arms above his head, undulating his body in time with the beat. Iwaizumi’s gaze was tracing down his skin again, hungry as hell. It looked so damn good on him. If Iwaizumi leaned his head forward just a few inches it was possible that he might be able to mouth at Oikawa’s cock through his boxers. He wanted to, Oikawa knew he wanted to, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t break quite that easily.

Licking his lips again Oikawa lowered his hands to Iwaizumi’s shoulders, pressing him back hard against the couch. He moved down, sliding against Iwaizumi’s chest until he was grinding purposefully against his lover’s cock. He loved the sound Iwaizumi made in reaction to that, and the huff of frustration as he lifting away in a slow tease as the song began to repeat.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growled.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa answered, all sweetness and light as he looked down.

Iwaizumi’s eyes, when they looked up, were nothing but molten heat. 

Oikawa winked.

He barely had time to react as two strong hands grabbed his ass, Iwaizumi leaning forward and standing to walk forward. Oikawa tried to hold on to Iwaizumi’s shoulders, gasping as his back hit the wall.

“Ooof, Iwa -”

“Shut up. Or I’ll use this damn tie to gag you, don’t think I won’t.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes would burn him alive, Oikawa just knew it. If they did, he knew he’d die happy. Instead of him dying, however, he just arched as Iwaizumi latched onto his chest, moving the shirt aside with his cheek to suck hard at one of Oikawa’s nipples. The teeth he added meant Oikawa had no chance to catch his breath, especially as Iwaizumi’s hands tugged at Oikawa’s underwear. 

Pulling back his head Iwaizumi said, “These are coming off, and then I’m finishing what you started.”

Nodding quickly Oikawa let his legs down, barely touching his toes to the ground before Iwaizumi had pushed the underwear down low enough he could kick them off. Then his legs were in the air again, wrapping around Iwaizumi as they crashed together in a rough biting kiss. Oikawa heard the sound of a zipper and the snap of a cap, wondering when in hell Iwaizumi had grabbed the lube.

Then it didn’t matter because a thick wet finger was pressing at his entrance as Iwaizumi bit down on his lower lip. Oikawa groaned, throwing his head back as the finger pistoned in and out of his ass, never quite reaching deep enough. Iwaizumi took advantage of this to attack his neck as another finger pressed in beside the first. Oikawa hissed at the sudden stretch. His breath came in short little pants as he convinced himself to relax and not tighten up around the intrusion. He was used to this. He could do this. Besides he kinda liked the edge of pain and -

“Fuck!” He yelled out as Iwaizumi bit down on his neck, making him arch, barely even realizing that there was a third finger inside him until they stretched apart. Fuck fuck fuck he loved this man. 

Iwaizumi pulled back and looked up at him, far too smug as he pressed his fingers in deeper and twisted. 

“Fuck me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said.

“Plan to.”

All of a sudden Iwaizumi’s fingers were pulling out and he shifted, pressing Oikawa harder against the wall and pushing his legs up as far as they could go. Oikawa scrambled for purchase against the wall, fear of being dropped running like a wind through his mind even though he trusted that Iwaizumi would never let him fall. Then Iwaizumi was pushing into him in one swift movement and all thought left Oikawa’s brain for one blinding, brilliant moment.

Iwaizumi was laughing.

OIkawa wanted to glare at him, but the sensations were still too overwhelming. Instead he tightened his ass, gasping as Iwaizumi shoved in harder and moved his hips causing the most delicious things to happen to Oikawa’s insides.

“Gonna stay with me?” Iwaizumi said.

“Not ... that... easy...” Oikawa managed to respond.

“RIght.”

Oikawa both loved and hated the look on his face. He felt completely helpless in this position. A few minutes before he’d had all the power, now it was all Iwaizumi’s.

And he had all of Iwaizumi’s attention.

The damn song was still playing on repeat.

Oikawa swallowed and gave a quick nod, moaning as Iwaizumi pulled out and thrust back in, hard and sure. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa said, not caring if it was for the millionth time. Iwaizumi’s cock was opening him up in all the right ways as he fucked him, moving in time with the beat. Iwaizumi was watching him. Always him. Only him. Iwaizumi was fucking perfect.

Soon the song was all but forgotten as Iwaizumi sped up the pace, ignoring Oikawa’s cock in favor of hitting that perfect spot over and over and over again in a way that made Oikawa start to see stars. 

He loved stars. Loved Iwaizumi. Loved Iwaizumi’s cock. Loved the way they fucked.

He leaned his head back against the wall, giving himself over to the sensations and not giving a damn about the noises that were coming out of his mouth. 

“Yes. Please. Fuck. Iwa ~”

Iwaizumi fucked him harder, faster, stretching his legs open in a way that made Oikawa burn but it was so fucking good, such a fucking good burn. He was losing it, being pounded into nothing but feeling by the cock hammering away deep inside him.

“Gonna - damnit - Iwa-cha- - please -”

“Do it,” Iwaizumi muttered, arms trembling, thrusts stuttering off their rhythm. As Oikawa opened his eyes wider to look at him he saw the sweat rolling down his lover’s forehead. Iwaizumi looked so perfect. “Do it,” Iwaizumi repeated, looking up at him with eyes that wouldn’t let Oikawa look away. “Cum for me, baby. Cum for me.”

It was the endearment that sent him over the edge.

The endearment and the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes that went beyond all the heat between them.

Crying out Oikawa felt himself coming undone, shattered, gone. Iwaizumi was his world, his life, and there was nothing and no one else but the blazing white heat that made him tighten as he came. Iwaizumi groaned, nails digging into OIkawa’s ass as he came inside him, pushing in deep and grinding as they both rode out their orgasms.

“Wow,” Oikawa said.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi said, panting just a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

He shuddered before carefully lowering them both onto the floor, pulling out and rolling them onto their sides.

“Mmm,” Oikawa said, sliding an arm over his boyfriend. “That was... so good. So yummy.”

Iwaizumi grunted in reply, looking at him with lazy blinks. 

Oikawa smiled at him, watching the light play over his face. Iwaizumi was still mainly dressed. Oikawa still had his shirt on. And the tie...

Glancing around, Oikawa spotted it on the floor a few feet away. He laughed.

“What?” Iwaizumi grunted.

“You never did use the damn tie.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa looked over at him, seeing a slow smile spread across his lover’s face.

“Hmm?” Oikawa asked.

“Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are very welcome and also helpful <3
> 
> And you can check me out on tumblr at http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/


End file.
